


French Braid

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky wants his hair done differently than normal, and Tony tries to make it happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	French Braid

**Author's Note:**

> For StarkBucks bingo: B2-Hair Braiding

"Can you do my hair like this?" Bucky asked, showing Tony a picture of someone's hair on his phone. It was obvious that he'd googled a french braid and chosen a photo near the top. 

Tony peered closer at the picture. It was a french braid, so it wasn't difficult, but he also didn't know how to do it. The only other person he'd dated with the same amount of intimacy as Bucky was Pepper, and she hadn't liked Tony messing with her hair. Even if she did, she didn't do braids. "I can try," Tony said, searching for an online tutorial. It sounded fairly simple, and Tony was a certified genius-- he was sure that he'd be able to do it. "Alright Bucky-bear, sit down, let's take a crack out of this." 

Bucky snorted as he settled down in front of the couch. 

Tony had to kind of climb around him to get in position, and he had to sit up on his knees to see the top of Bucky's head properly because he was too fucking tall, even sitting on the floor. Tony's first impression-- after running his fingers through Bucky's hair to get the tangles out-- was that his hands weren't big enough for this. He needed like four extra fingers. It was rough in the beginning, but he got the hang of it halfway down. He felt pretty good about it until he got to the ends of Bucky's hair and saw how loose the top part was. "I hate this." 

"You could've said no," Bucky said, chuckling. 

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I am Iron Man, and I will not be defeated by a new hairstyle." 

"Of course not. You haven't changed your hairstyle in the past- what, twenty years?" 

Tony glared at Bucky's head and gave his shoulder a pointed shove. Flicking his ear or tugging on his hair would've been more satisfying, but it also would've pissed Bucky off-- in a not-fun way, more like a you-betrayed-my-trust sort of way. So shoving it was. 

Bucky laughed again. "It's fine, Tony." He started to get up, but when Tony pressed down on his shoulders to keep him in place, he stayed. "What?" 

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am that I would give up after one try." 

"Yeah," Bucky said, his voice teasing and more than a little fond, "how could I possibly expect anything else from you?" 

Tony wriggled out the braid, then ran his fingers through to get it mostly back to normal. Bucky would look cute as hell with his hair like this, and Tony was going to get it that way if it  _ killed  _ him. 


End file.
